In recent years, electrical components have tended to be increased in a vehicle, and a dark current has tended to be increased during transportation and storage of the vehicle. Accordingly, in order to prevent a battery from running out during the transportation and storage of the vehicle, there has been proposed a technology for leaving a short-circuit pin or the like of a fuse, which is provided between loads and the battery, in a state of being pulled out (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2). Moreover, a device has been proposed, in which a relay is provided between the loads and the battery, and this relay is opened (for example, refer to Patent Literature 3).